Nightfall
by FlawlessHUMMEL
Summary: La lumière du jour éclaire bien souvent toutes ces choses que nous essayons de masquer. Kurt,enfant de la lune,et Blaine, adolescent malmené, sauront trouver l'un dans l'autre un refuge réconfortant.Le soleil se couche,les aventures ne font que commencer.
1. Prologue

« _Une rencontre n'est que le commencement d'une séparation_. »

Blaine Anderson avait trainé les pieds jusqu'ici, jusqu'à cet endroit où tout avait commencé. Ce quartier de Lima. Cet immeuble déjà dans un état abominable autrefois et qui aujourd'hui avait été laissé à l'abandon et livré à la nature qui l'avait désormais totalement dompté. Il se tenait droit, le regard posé sur cet endroit où il avait vécu il y avait maintenant presque quinze ans. Il avait beau chercher à travers ce paysage presque apocalyptique, c'était comme si toute trace de vie avait été effacé. La nature s'était chargée de faire oublier à ceux qui s'en souviendraient encore les faits qui avaient pu se passer, mais oublier n'était pas une tâche acceptable pour Blaine. Il avait promis de toujours garder en mémoire ce qu'ils avaient pu partager. Tous les deux. Ils avaient passé un pacte, et on ne rompait jamais un pacte, jamais. On le gardait avec soi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous emporte, jusqu'à ce que notre souffle ne cesse totalement d'exister.

Pas la moindre trace humaine, seulement quelques insectes qui sortaient quelques fois de n'importe où ou encore quelques lianes qui semblaient vouloir le retenir. Personne réussirait à faire cela, le retenir. Il n'était pas là par hasard. S'il s'était rendu dans cet endroit empli de souvenirs qui lui transperçaient le cœur, c'était pour vérifier que tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un simple rêve. Pour vérifier que cette fente avait bien existé, parce que c'était par elle que tout avait commencé. C'était dans ce que les ingénieurs auraient pu voir comme une simple erreur que tout résultait. Il aurait simplement fallu qu'un homme soit plus préoccupé par son travail que par sa famille au moment de la construction de cet immeuble pour que la raison de toute une vie disparaisse aussitôt.

Les marches étaient toutes plus abîmées les unes que les autres, et c'était à se demander comment l'immeuble entier réussissait encore à rester debout, sans s'écrouler misérablement au sol. « Il est le gardien de notre amour. Il ne pourra jamais se détruire. », voilà ce que ne pu s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme qui s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte dont la peinture rouge s'écaillait par l'usure du temps. Seul un petit écriteau persistait à cette dégradation qui semblait générale. « 07 ». C'était ici. Il posa alors lentement la paume de sa main sur la porte de l'appartement dans lequel il avait habité, avant d'exercer une pression assez forte pour qu'elle s'ouvre complètement, venant s'abattre brutalement contre le mur. Ce bruit sourd l'avait comme rappelé à la réalité. « Tu ne rêves pas, Blaine… Ne reste pas bêtement planté ici. Tu sais très bien ce que tu as à faire. ». Une certaine hésitation s'éprit soudain de lui… Et si finalement, ça ne lui faisait plus de mal que de bien… ? « Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter si près du but. ». Ses pas le guidèrent sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. Un automatisme. L'habitude. Il se retrouva planté au milieu de ce qui était autrefois sa chambre. Petite, certes, mais remplie de souvenirs qui ne se gênèrent pas pour fuser de toute part. Cette trace laissée par la cire… « Trois pas, Blaine. Seulement trois pas. » Il s'accroupit devant son propre mur, sortit sans attendre de sa poche un bout de papier déchiré à la hâte, et le fit glisser de l'autre côté du mur. L'air lui manquait, à présent. Tout était vrai, son esprit n'avait rien inventé. « C'est l'effet que t'impose la réalité, lorsqu'elle te prend de court. »


	2. Une lumière qui finit dans la nuit

QUINZE ANS PLUS TOT.

L'hiver était rude, cette année là, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Blaine qui du haut de ses seize ans, s'amusait encore avec ce que la neige pouvait lui apporter comme divertissement. En rentrant du lycée, ce jour là, il s'imaginait être poursuivit par une bande de garçons tous aussi répugnants les uns que les autres qui laissaient derrière eux de nombreuses traces sur ce tapis blanc. Mais savait-il que ces traces n'étaient en réalité que les siennes ? La solitude le poussait quelque fois à trouver n'importe quel moyen pour se divertir, et son imagination était sa plus fidèle amie. La seule, en réalité. Blaine devait alors marcher aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et lorsqu'il arriva dans l'enceinte de son immeuble, il vint se caler contre la souche d'un vieil arbre qui avait décidé, la veille au soir, que son tour était venu. « Ils ne viendront pas te chercher jusqu'ici… ». Souvent, il se demandait pourquoi tous ces garçons au lycée prenaient un malin plaisir à le martyriser, jour après jour. Il était la proie parfaite, il n'avait aucun ami pour le protéger, personne qui saurait prendre dignement sa défense. Non. En fait, ce n'était pas seulement ces garçons qui prenaient un tel plaisir à le faire sentir plus bas que terre, il y avait tous les autres. Ceux qui le regardaient se faire brutaliser sans faire quoi que ce soit et qui se contentaient de rire pour montrer leur accord avec cette pratique. Il les comprenait, au fond. Ils avaient la paix, eux, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner dans son anonymat d'autrefois. Il avait fallu à peine quelques mois pour qu'il soit désigné comme la victime officielle de ces quatre garçons qui passaient leur temps à montrer au monde entier que jamais personne ne leur arriverait à la cheville, et certainement pas une «fillette », comme ils aimaient le surnommer. « Attention, les gars, la fillette arrive dans les vestiaires. Elle va encore essayer de voir vos corps nus, hein l'homo ? ». Il ne disait jamais rien, il savait très bien que rétorquer quoi que ce soit ne ferait que l'enfoncer encore un peu plus. C'était l'une des rares choses que son père avait pu lui apprendre.

- Le soleil ne mit pas longtemps avant de disparaître complètement, et il s'empressa de grimper les quelques marches qui menaient à l'appartement dans lequel il vivait. « 07 : Famille Anderson. ».

- Je t'avais dis qu'un téléphone portable était important, à son âge… Qui sait ce qu'il lui est encore arrivé.

- Tu en fais beaucoup trop. Il traine dehors, tout simplement.

Et ça peut te rassurer, le fait de savoir qu'il est dehors à une heure pareille ? Quelques fois je me demande si tu tiens vraiment à ton fils, Neil.

Le jeune adolescent ne portait même plus attention à ses chamailleries incessantes qui le prenaient souvent comme sujet principal. Il se disait sans cesse qu'il n'était qu'un simple prétexte pour que ses parents puissent se disputer. Qu'il soit à l'extérieur ou non, peu leur importait, ce qui importait, au contraire, c'était que Neil était rentré depuis une heure déjà, et que leur appartement n'était pas encore un foyer rempli de tensions. Avaient-ils besoin de ça, les adultes, des problèmes, encore et toujours, jusqu'à dans leur propre famille ?

- Je suis là.

- Blaine mon chéri… Mon dieu, tu sais que je n'aime pas te savoir à l'extérieur lorsque la nuit est tombée… Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi, et…

- Oui, je le sais. Je suis désolé maman.

Pas une seule seconde à perdre. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre au plus vite avant que ses parents ne prolongent un peu trop la discussion à son gout. Il n'attendit alors aucune réponse, et avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il eu le temps d'entendre la voix de son père qui ne s'était pas fait entendre jusque là : « Et range ce nœud papillon grotesque. Du rose pour un homme… Je t'avais déjà dis de ne pas le remettre au lycée. On va finir par te croire homosexuel. »

* * *

><p>Des cris et encore des cris. Kurt Hummel aurait probablement pu s'inquiéter, se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer de l'autre côté du mur, mais à force de rester enfermé, il avait appris qu'à cette heure là, ces disputes quotidiennes n'étaient que simples banalités. Il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, elles venaient apporter un peu de distraction à ses journées ennuyeuses, dans cet appartement où il était seul, toujours bien seul. Le jour l'effrayait. Le silence l'effrayait. Les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient à intervalle régulier contre le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, le bruit sourd d'une porte se fermant brusquement à l'autre bout du couloir, ou encore le sifflement du vent contre sa fenêtre l'effrayaient. Le moindre petit bruit parasite le rendait complètement fou, tout comme le silence savait si bien le faire, lui aussi. Pour lutter contre sa maladie, il avait appris à surmonter la claustrophobie et l'enfermement, mais dans cet appartement dans lequel il venait d'emménager avec son père, tout lui semblait à la limite du supportable. Quelques fois, il s'imaginait même que les murs s'amusaient à se jouer de lui en venant l'oppresser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il finissait toujours là où il était en ce moment même : réfugié sous sa couverture réconfortante. Un bruit sourd. Un claquement de porte. Il commençait à le connaître, lui aussi. Il se demandait souvent qui pouvait être la personne qui passait ses nuits de l'autre côté de ce mur fin. La femme venait peut être s'y enfermer pour éviter les remarques désagréables de son mari…Ou bien était-ce le mari qui venait échapper aux reproches que pouvait lui faire sa femme ? Impossible. Les cris continuaient de plus belles, et pourtant, ce bruit sourd avait bel et bien eu lieu, suivi de ces bruits de pas incessants. Cet éternuement. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Etait-ce une fille, un garçon, quelqu'un de son âge ? Toutes ces questions inutiles se ruaient dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse les repousser. Cet instant était le meilleur moment de sa journée. Etrangement, il se sentait un peu moins seul, non pas grâce aux cris qui devaient probablement se faire entendre dans tout l'immeuble, mais plutôt grâce à cette présence inconnue qui restait encore aujourd'hui aussi silencieuse que la vieille et que les jours précédents. Pas un seul mot, pas une seule voix s'élevant dans la pièce. Juste un éternuement qui revenait régulièrement, et quelques fois, une légère mélodie jouée à la guitare qui semblait transporter l'ensemble de l'immeuble dans un autre univers. Kurt se réjouissait quand l'étranger se mettait à jouer. Il se précipitait dans son lit, au plus proche du mur qui le séparait de cette douce musique, et il se contentait de l'écouter, les yeux clos. Quelques fois, il profitait de ce moment de tranquillité pour laisser libre court à son imagination, la laissant se répandre sur les feuilles blanches qui ne demandaient elles aussi qu'à être remplies de vie. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour pouvoir combler de vide qu'il ressentait sans cesse. Ce vide de la vie en plein jour, et non de cette vie sombre à laquelle il était livré depuis son enfance. Des feuilles par ci, des feuilles par là, son sol en était totalement recouvert.<p>

Les hurlements s'étaient légèrement calmés, à présent on ne pouvait entendre qu'un haussement de ton qui venait se perdre par la suite dans le silence presque inquiétant qui s'était installé dans l'immeuble. Toute trace de vie semblait étrangement s'être évaporée dans ce néant froid, glacial. Kurt était de nouveau effrayé, et ce soir là, l'inconnu avait visiblement décidé de ne pas prendre sa guitare en main, ce qui bizarrement lui procura une déception un peu plus grande que les jours précédents. Son père n'était pas encore rentré, pourtant le soleil partait déjà inonder une autre partie de la planète. L'intensité du jour s'était nettement atténuée, et il quitta soudainement sa couverture pour venir ouvrir ses rideaux qui contrairement à ceux de toute personne normale, ne s'ouvraient que lorsque le soleil disparaissait. Voilà ce qu'était sa vie. Une vie décalée. Une vie de solitude.

Un nouveau bruit sourd, suivi d'un léger gémissement de plainte. Le regard du jeune garçon fut tout de suite attiré vers le mur, comme si d'un instant à l'autre, il aurait pu disparaître pour lui laisser la possibilité de voir le visage de cette personne qui le distrayait jour après jour, sans même le savoir. Quelques pas en avant, ses deux mains venaient se plaquer contre le mur, son front ne tardant pas à les imiter. Il n'attendait rien, il n'espérait rien. L'idée de prendre contact avec cet inconnu ne lui était jamais passée par la tête, mais il se trouvait que le destin avait pris la décision à sa place. Kurt Hummel se trouvait exactement devant cette fente entre les deux murs qui avait déclenché la suite de cette histoire. Une fente assez discrète pour passer inaperçue, mais assez large pour permettre à l'un des dessins du jeune garçon de se glisser de l'autre côté du mur, ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.

* * *

><p>Ses parents ne semblaient pas décidés à baisser d'un ton. Réfugié dans sa chambre, Blaine entendait toujours aussi distinctement ce flot de reproches qui ne cessait de fuser, de l'autre côté de sa porte. Un coup de pied dans son mur. Un gémissement… Le mur avait gagné, encore une fois. Combien de temps mettrait-il à comprendre qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids ? Combien de temps mettrait son père à comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais un garçon comme les autres ? Il devait probablement imaginer que son fils, tout comme il l'avait été en son temps, était au centre de toutes les attentions et de toutes les admirations, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Blaine n'avait jamais été cet étudiant parfait que son père avait pu être. Blaine n'avait jamais été ce jeune homme que toutes les filles admiraient de loin. Ni de près, d'ailleurs. « Je lui avais dis de ne plus mettre ce nœud papillon, d'ailleurs pourquoi le lui as-tu acheté ? » - « Bleu, rouge, vert ou rose, qu'est ce que ça peut changer ? » - « Le rose, c'est pour les filles, ou pour les homosexuels, voilà ce que ça change ! »<p>

Il l'entendait partout, ce mot. Homosexuel. Les brutes du lycée le traitaient de la sorte. Son père le pensait de ce genre. Finalement, tout le monde autour de lui semblait mieux le connaître que lui-même. Qu'aimait-il, finalement ? Lui-même ne le savait pas, il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

Lassitude, enragement. Blaine se laissa glisser dans un soupir impatient, son poing encore affaibli par le coup qu'il avait assené à ce mur qui ne cessait de le narguer. Son regard balayait le vide de sa chambre, avant de se poser sur cet instrument de bois qui l'aidait à surmonter cette vie pesante, chaque jour. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui était une exception. Aujourd'hui avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. La goutte de trop qui avait entrainé la chute de ce vase de cristal qu'était sa vie. Une existence fragilisé par n'importe qu'elle secousse. Brisée.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un froissement vint mettre un terme à ce silence presque inquiétant qui s'était installé dans cette chambre baignée dans l'obscurité. Une feuille d'une blancheur qui détonnait dans la pièce sombre glissait jusqu'à lui. La faible luminosité lui permit tout de même d'observer cet astre qui, même sur le papier, brillait de mille feux, illuminant sa chambre. Un soleil. Rien de plus. Simplement cette sphère qui prônait sur l'ensemble de la feuille. Ce dessin venait-il de l'autre côté du mur ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais quelqu'un vivait bel et bien à quelques mètres de lui… Quelqu'un qui devait se sentir bien seul, lui aussi, pour s'abandonner à ce genre de passe-temps… Blaine attrapa alors un stylo qui trainait misérablement sur le sol, ne réfléchissant pas réellement à son acte. Il écrivit simplement « _Un soleil. Pourquoi pas la Lune ?_ », avant de le faire glisser à son tour de l'autre côté du mur, sans se rendre compte du tournant que venait de prendre sa vie.

* * *

><p><span>Le petit coin de l'auteur <span>: J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Voilà un moment que cette histoire ne cesse de me tourmenter, et mes doigts ont finis par céder à l'envie de l'écrire. Comme vous l'aurez probablement remarqué, dans ma fiction, pas de Glee Club, ni de Rachel, de Finn ou n'importe quel autre personnage de la série. Seulement Blaine et Kurt sont mis à l'honneur, et par ailleurs, j'ai pris la liberté d'en faire les personnages que je voulais. Pas de Blaine plein d'assurance, ni de Kurt en total admiration devant le monde de la mode. INFO IMPORTANTE : Dans ma fiction, Kurt est un "enfant de la lune", ce qui veut dire qu'il ne peut sortir en plein jour... Laissez moi vos avis, ce qui a plus vous plaire, vous déplaire... Et sur ce, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre... où nos deux âmes en perdition vont enfin prendre contact !


	3. La Lune est le rêve du Soleil

NIGHTFALL – CHAPITRE 2.

MARDI 20 NOVEMBRE. DEBUT DE SOIREE.

_ « Un soleil. Pourquoi pas la Lune ? »_. Kurt resta un long moment immobile, le regard figé sur ce dessin familier qui venait tout juste d'apparaître à ses pieds. S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il aurait probablement eu beaucoup de mal à le croire, mais cet astre dessiné de sa main venait bel et bien de passer sous ce mur oppressant. _« Un soleil. Pourquoi pas la Lune ? ». _Son regard n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de remarquer ces quelques mots écrits sur le coin de la feuille. Ces six mots exactement, qui propageaient inexplicablement cette drôle de sensation dans l'ensemble de son corps. La surprise, bien évidemment, mais c'était beaucoup plus que ça, beaucoup plus fort que ça, et le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à mettre un terme exact sur ce ressenti qui s'éprenait de lui. C'était comme si, après toute ces années de solitude, quelqu'un avait finalement décidé de porter son attention sur cet être abandonné de tous. Cet être qui, année après année, devenait un peu plus invisible aux yeux de tous.

Ces quelques mots venaient-ils de cet inconnu qui vivait à quelques centimètres de lui ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication probable, et aussitôt, comme un automatisme, un léger sourire venait s'installer sur les lèvres de Kurt, qui déjà, s'était empressé de prendre un stylo en main, pour venir par la suite s'agenouiller à même le sol. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, la mine de son stylo à quelques centimètres seulement de ce papier d'une blancheur éblouissante, une soudaine hésitation s'éprit de lui. Devait-il vraiment répondre ? Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'adresser la parole à de parfaits inconnus était quelque chose à éviter… Mais pouvait-il considérer cette personne qui devait probablement se trouver en face de lui en ce moment même comme potentiellement dangereuse ? Non. La réponse était claire. Une personne qui permettait à ses jours d'être un peu moins ennuyeux ne pouvait être dangereuse. Une personne qui transportait cet immeuble entier vers un monde parallèle lorsque ses doigts touchaient les cordes de sa guitare ne pouvait être dangereuse. Hésitation résolue.

« Tout simplement pour qu'il puisse venir inonder ma chambre de ses rayons de soleil, même quand il disparaît de l'horizon. »

« _As-tu pour habitude de répondre aux questions de façon poétique, ou est-ce juste une exception ?_ »

« As-tu pour habitude de questionner un inconnu sur son propre dessin, ou est-ce juste une exception ? »

« _Je pense que je mentirais si je disais que j'en avais l'habitude. La personne qui habitait là autrefois était un vieil homme de plus de quatre-vingt ans._ »

« Et il n'était pas assez charmant pour que tu échanges quelques mots avec lui ? »

« _Oh... Il perdait la mémoire, sans cesse. Il aurait probablement oublié de me répondre…_ »

« Et à présent… Qu'est-il devenu ? »

« _Je pense que tu peux très facilement le deviner, puisque tu occupes visiblement son appartement._ »

Blaine ne pu empêcher ce petit rire qui avait réussi à traverser la barrière que formaient ses lèvres. Il s'était pris au jeu. Complètement. Et à présent, étrangement, tout ce qu'il attendait était d'entendre de nouveau froissement qui indiquait que la feuille ne tarderait pas à lui revenir. Il attendait là, patient d'apparence mais impatient intérieurement, le regard braqué sur cette fente jusque là inconnue. Il la fixait, comme si cela ferait revenir ce dessin un peu plus vite de son côté du mur. Il ne fallu à peine quelques secondes pour que le soleil vienne de nouveau illuminer l'espace de sa chambre. Il resta un moment à lire et relire cette question que l'inconnu venait tout juste de marquer. Pourquoi ce changement brutal de conversation ?

« Pourquoi est ce que chaque jour… J'entends des cris fuser de toute part depuis ton appartement ? »

« _Pourquoi est ce que je devrais répondre à cette question alors que tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne ?_ »

« Ce sont tes parents… ? »

« _T'a-t-on souvent dit que tu étais quelqu'un de têtu(e) ?_ »

« Et toi, t'a-t-on souvent dit que répondre par une question n'était pas une réponse ? »

« _Je pourrais te retourner le compliment. Oui. Ce sont mes parents._ »

« J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal à la main. »

« _A la main ?_ »

« Les murs ne sont pas très épais… J'ai entendu le coup que tu lui avais donné. Je m'étonne même qu'il tienne encore debout. »

« _Si tu veux tout savoir, mon poing commence à se familiariser à la douleur_. »

« Si tu insinues par là que tu as pour habitude de frapper dans ce pauvre mur, je commence à comprendre la cause de la disparition de ce vieil homme. Quel âge as-tu ? »

_« Pourquoi ce serait toi qui aurait le droit de poser toutes les questions ?_ »

« Tu ne m'en as pas posé jusque là… Est-ce ma faute ? »

« _Très bien, alors voilà ma première question : Quel âge as-tu ?_ »

« J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette question quelque part... »

« _Dois-je prendre cette réponse comme une sorte d'échappatoire… ?_ »

« Dix-sept ans. J'ai dix-sept ans. »

« _J'ai dix-sept ans, également… A présent voici ma deuxième question. Tiens-toi bien. Comment t'appelles-tu ?_ »

Lui qui avait pris pour habitude de répondre aussi vite que possible, cette question laissait Kurt hésitant… Aussi hésitant que jamais. Echanger quelques mots avec un étranger était une chose. Lui donner son nom en était une autre. Son père lui avait toujours loué les vertus de l'amitié, mais au fond, tous les efforts qu'elle impliquait en valaient-ils le coup ? Ils partaient toujours tôt, bien trop tôt, et chaque fois qu'il réussissait enfin à trouver un point de stabilité dans son nouvel environnement, il devait déménager pour une localisation « plus adaptée à sa maladie ». Cette maladie lui avait toujours dicté son mode de vie, et continuerait jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à sa fin.

« Si je te dis Rachel, ça t'ira ? »

« _ J'ai_ _oublié de préciser que j'attendais ton vrai prénom, bien évidemment._ »

« Tu as conscience que tu pourrais être un psychopathe qui pourrait entrer chez moi à tout moment… ? »

« _Mais je ne le suis pas. Vas-tu me dire ton prénom, oui ou non ?_ »

« Il me semble qu'il n'y a plus de place sur ce dessin… Je crois que c'est un signe. Bonne nuit, étranger. »

« _Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire ça… ?_ »

« Et pourtant je le fais… »

« _Je saurais ton prénom. Bonne nuit, parfait inconnu_. »

« Il ne faut jamais être trop sûr de soi. Repose bien ta main. »

Ces sourires qui s'étaient dessinés sur leurs lèvres respectives. Ces sourires qui ne semblaient plus vouloir quitter leurs visages qui illuminaient à présent à eux seuls l'espace de leurs chambres. Ces sourires qui les unissaient dans la solitude. Blaine laissa son regard caresser ce soleil à présent entouré d'écritures, avant de le plier soigneusement pour le ranger dans cette pochette qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. Cette pochette où il rangeait tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de précieux et dont faisait maintenant parti cette promesse d'un futur un peu moins marqué par la solitude.

MARDI 20 NOVEMBRE. NUIT.

Un ciel gris, nuageux, menaçant. Un jeune garçon qui laissait son esprit inanimé le mener dans une direction inconnue. Perdu dans cet espace désert, dans cet espace où seul le ciel semblait venir l'oppresser chaque seconde un peu plus. Tout semblait disparaître sous ses pas, s'évaporant étrangement jusqu'à rejoindre ce ciel qui grondait juste au-dessus de lui. Ce ciel qui semblait vouloir le rejeter, lui rappeler qu'il n'avait rien à faire dehors en plein jour. Ce monde ne lui appartenait pas. Le jour ne lui appartenait pas, seule la nuit l'acceptait. Lorsque le jour se couchait, il devenait le roi de ce monde nocturne.

Le ciel menaçant fut subitement remplacé par ce soleil qui laissait ses rayons de soleil caresser la peau du jeune homme dont les yeux se fermèrent presque automatiquement sous cette chaleur totalement inconnue. Chaleur réconfortante. Chaleur plaisante. Chaleur apaisante. Kurt se laissait guider par ses pas qui le menaient juste en dessous de cet astre vicieux. La chaleur qu'il ressentait auparavant se transformait petit à petit en une souffrance dévastatrice qui projetait son corps au sol, le plaquant à celui-ci sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se relever. Des brûlures. Un incendie sous sa peau. Une tornade dans son esprit. Il criait. Il criait encore. Mais personne ne venait le chercher. Personne ne venait le secourir.

Un cri déchirant le ramena à la réalité. Sa vision un peu moins floue de seconde en seconde lui permit de constater qu'il était de nouveau dans cette chambre dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Un soupir de lassitude, suivi d'un claquement de porte trahissait la présence de son père qui rentrait en trombe dans cette chambre baignée dans l'obscurité.

- Kurt… Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que tu as de nouveau fait…

- Ce cauchemar ? Le coupa le jeune garçon qui restait allongé sur son lit, épuisé par cette souffrance qui avait réussis à l'atteindre. De nouveau, oui… Tu avais dit qu'il devrait disparaître de mon esprit. Tu avais dit que jamais plus je ne rêverai de ça…

- J'ai beau être médecin, il arrive quelques fois que je me trompe…

- Et si tu te trompais sur mon cas ? Et si finalement mon état était beaucoup plus grave que tu ne le pensais, hein ?

- Kurt…

Un silence de glace était venu s'installer entre ces deux hommes liés par une souffrance commune. Cette souffrance de l'incertitude. Cette possibilité de perdre un être cher, ils la connaissaient déjà tous deux, et n'auraient jamais voulu en témoigner. Pas le moindre mouvement. Burt Hummel essayait tant bien que mal de décrypter les émotions de son fils malgré l'obscurité, mais rien y faisait, il ne voyait que cette silhouette allongée misérablement sur ce lit qui paraissait bien trop petit pour Kurt. Ce dernier n'avait pas prit la peine de répondre, laissant son regard vide se poser avec lassitude sur le ciel noir qui l'appelait, à travers la fenêtre.

- Tout ira bien… Je t'en fais la promesse.

- Tu m'avais dit la même chose lors de l'enterrement de maman. Et regarde nous. Deux pauvres hommes qui passent leur temps à fuir le soleil.

Un nouveau silence. Kurt avait toujours eu ce don de déteindre sur son père. Sa tristesse ne mettait jamais bien longtemps avant de le gagner, et en ce moment même, Burt était désemparé. Il baissa inutilement les yeux vers le sol, avant venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, ses bras venant par la suite entourer les épaules de son fils. Kurt ne broncha pas, se laissant dans un premier temps faire docilement, mais la tentation était trop forte. Son père avait toujours été son unique soutien. Il se réfugiait dans ses bras protecteurs, aussi fortement que possible. Deux silhouettes enlacées dans la nuit noire. Deux âmes perdues dans la brume.

- Cette chambre est bien trop petite. Tu y es enfermé toute la journée… Tu sais ce qu'il nous faudrait ? Une promenade nocturne, comme autrefois.

MERCREDI 21 NOVEMBRE. MATIN.

« _J'ai entendu des cris pendant la nuit. Le fantôme du vieillard serait-il revenu pour te chasser de chez lui ?_ »

Pas de réponse.

« _Est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme un oui ?_ »

Pas de réponse.

« _J'espère que tu dors encore, tout simplement… En tout cas – si tu es déjà inscrit au lycée - les cours commencent dans une heure. Il serait temps que tu te réveilles, belle au bois dormant._ »

Le chemin menant au lycée était toujours bien long… Il aurait aimé faire comme tous les autres et y aller en compagnie de l'un de ses amis, mais c'était impossible, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait pas. Mais qu'importait… Aujourd'hui il faisait la route avec le Soleil. Non pas celui qui s'acharnait à s'abattre sur sa peau, mais celui qui était entre ses mains. Le Soleil recouvert d'encre noire. Blaine relisait inlassablement les quelques mots échangés avec son tout nouveau correspondant, tandis que ce sourire amusé ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter. Étrangement, aujourd'hui, il était ravi de se rendre dans cet endroit qui avait toujours été une prison à ses yeux. Il avait hâte que cette journée défile rapidement, car il savait qu'une nouvelle discussion avec cet inconnu l'attendrait chez lui, en début de soirée.

Journée habituelle. De longues heures d'attention qui finissaient toutes par un regard par la fenêtre. Un rappel à l'ordre des professeurs mécontents. Des gloussements moqueurs de la part de Dean et toute sa bande de vipères. Cette journée était passée lentement, mais l'espoir de pouvoir revoir cette écriture soignée le soir même lui permettait de garder cette force dont il faisait preuve, jour après jour. Sur le chemin du retour, il se demandait si renvoyer de nouveau un papier de l'autre côté du mur ne ferait pas de lui la personne la plus lourde que le monde ai su porter… Après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis. Ils n'avaient jamais dit qu'une nouvelle discussion aurait eu lieu. C'était arrivé par hasard, et l'inconnu de l'appartement « 08 » n'avait peut être pas cette envie de remettre ça. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées tumultueuses, une voix grave non inconnue se fit entre dans son dos.

- Alors, la fillette… Qu'est ce qu'on tient à la main, depuis ce matin ? Un dessin, vraiment… Qu'est ce qu'il est beau… Ta maman sera fière de toi quand tu le lui auras offert… Gloussait Dean qui ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant d'arracher littéralement la feuille de papier des mains de Blaine, avant de la fendre en deux morceaux qu'il jetait un peu plus loin, dans la neige. Tu as gêné tout le monde au bahut avec ce foutu dessin à l'eau de rose, aujourd'hui, l'homo… Et je déteste quand tout le monde est gêné… Alors je te revois encore une seule fois avec un dessin de gamine, ou ce nœud papillon rose que je ne peux plus voir, et cette fois ci, j'te fous mon poing dans la gueule, compris ?

MERCREDI 21 NOVEMBRE. SOIRÉE.

C'était par pure curiosité que Kurt avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur, son regard s'étant arrêté sur ces deux adolescents qui ne semblaient pas lancés dans une discussion des plus amicales… Le plus grand venait tout juste de déchirer quelque chose, avant de la balancer un peu plus loin. Bien que la distance n'était pas contestable, Kurt eu le temps d'apercevoir ce jaune éblouissant qui se faisait petit à petit engloutir par la neige. N'était ce pas son dessin… ? Intrigué, son regard ne pouvait à présent plus se détacher de ce garçon brun que cette brute venait de laisser seul. Il n'avait pas perdu une minute avant se ruer vers les deux morceaux de papier qui ne comportait à présent plus la moindre écriture. Il restait là, planté au beau milieu de ce tapis blanc, un morceau de Soleil dans chaque main, et bien qu'il ne percevait que vaguement son visage, Kurt ressentit cette tristesse qui émanait de ce jeune homme. C'était lui. L'inconnu. Il avait paru si optimiste, si sûr de lui, et pourtant, à le regarder, il ne paraissait rien de tout ça. Au contraire. Il paraissait complètement perdu. Malmené par son entourage qui visiblement, ne cessait de le traiter de « fillette » et « d'homo ». Ils disparut aussitôt dans les cages d'escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, et quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit de l'autre côté du mur une porte claquer, Kurt comprit qu'il était là. Il venait tout juste de rentrer.

« Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, combien estimerais-tu ton bonheur ? »

« _Est-ce que les premiers mots que je recevrai de ta part seront toujours aussi philosophiques ? Je dirais 5._ »

« Je me demandais ça… Parce que, contrairement à ce que tu laisses penser, tu n'as pas l'air heureux. »

« _Est-ce que tu peux le deviner à travers mon écriture ? Serais-tu une sorte de voyant ?_ »

« Cette fois ci, je n'ai pas de quoi me vanter. Est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas trop fait mal ? »

« _Je ne te suis plus… De qui tu parles ?_ »

« Cette brute immense, dans le jardin de l'immeuble, il y a à peine cinq minutes. »

Blaine n'en revenait pas… Est-ce que ces quelques mots voulaient dire que cet inconnu venait de tout voir depuis sa fenêtre ? Lui qui avait eu espoir de pouvoir jouer un rôle, de pouvoir recommencer à zéro et de se construire un personnage beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'était en réalité, tout venait de s'effondrer en l'espace d'une seule seconde. Cet étranger avait su le cerner en si peu de temps, et à présent, tout espoir d'un double jeu était tout bonnement devenu impossible.

« _Pourquoi est ce que tu trouves toujours le moyen de te mêler de ma vie ? Est-ce que s'immiscer dans la vie des gens de cette façon en notant leur échec social et familial fait partie de tes habitudes ?_ »

« Je suis désolé. Je voulais simplement t'aider, ou, je ne sais pas… »

« _Je me sens encore plus faible, si tu veux savoir. Moi je ne me permets pas de te demander ce que vous faisiez en plein milieu de la nuit à l'extérieur, toi et ton père. Est-ce que tu serais une sorte de vampire ? Tu sais quoi. J'en ai rien à faire. » _

Pas de réponse.

_« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être aussi froid. » _

_« _Tu es probablement dans le vrai. Je gâche la vie des autres en voulant préserver la mienne. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un vampire ?_ » _

_« Dans ce cas je serais un vampire, moi aussi. » _

_« _Est-ce que c'est mal… Si je te dis que je suis un garçon ?J'ai entendu la façon dont il t'a traité._ »_

_« Pourquoi est ce que ça serait mal… ? »_

_« _Kurt._ »_

_« Comment ça, Kurt… Est-ce que c'est encore l'un de tes nombreux noms de code ? »_

_« _C'est mon vrai prénom._ »_

_« Blaine. C'est le mien. » _

* * *

><p><em><span>Le petit coin de l'auteur :<span> Un tout nouveau chapitre de Nightfall servi sur un plateau d'argent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. Bonnes, mauvaises, je prends tout... Pour ce qui est des discussions entre Blaine et Kurt, je tiens à préciser que les mots provenant de Blaine sont en italique... Et sinon, oui, dans ma fiction Burt est bel et bien un médecin ! Les bavards, c'est par ici, je me ferais une joie de discuter.  
><em>


	4. Quand les nuages disparaissent

J'ai eu du retard, beaucoup de retard, j'en suis consciente… J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, et une période d'examens… Pardonnez moi ! Lisez ce chapitre et vous allez forcément me pardonner… Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3.<p>

MERCREDI 28 NOVEMBRE – SOIREE.

Une semaine que ces brefs échanges n'avaient cessé, les morceaux de papiers ne se lassant jamais de passer d'un côté du mur à l'autre. Une plaine. Une vallée. Une rivière ensoleillée. Les dessins que Kurt Hummel s'appliquait à faire la journée avaient à présent pour seule destinée d'être recouverts d'encre noire une fois la nuit tombée. A vrai dire ce dernier n'attendait plus que cela, les heures s'écoulant à présent trop lentement à son gout. Lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à étudier comme tout bon adolescent de son âge, à distance en ce qui le concernait, il laissait son esprit librement divaguer. Il pensait à lui. A son nouveau correspondant qu'il apprenait à connaître de jour en jour. Blaine Anderson, dix-sept ans, brun aux allures d'un jeune homme sûr de lui, mais qui au fond ne se connaissait pas lui-même. Martyr de toutes ces brutes en quête de popularité, chanteur hors-pair – bien qu'il ne voulait pas encore l'avouer -, et compositeur à ses heures perdues. Cadet de la famille, précédé par un frère dont il tentait tant bien que mal de sortir de l'ombre, en vain. Un frère à qui il vouait tout de même une admiration sans limite, un frère chez qui le mot échec était totalement inconnu, tout comme le mot reproche. On ne reprochait rien à Cooper Anderson. Il était le fils parfait, et malgré tout cela, Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer son frère. C'était beaucoup plus que ça. Beaucoup plus que de l'amour fraternel. Bien qu'il ne leur rendait peu visite dans cet appartement miteux, c'était sa seule bouée de sauvetage dans cet océan tumultueux qui ne désirait que sa noyade rapide et brutale. « N'écoute pas Papa. Le rose est très branché, en ce moment. Et si tu es vraiment ce qu'il dit, si tu es vraiment gay… Ca ne changera rien au fait que tu es mon petit frère. Et que je t'aime. » Combien de fois le lui avait-il répété ? Pire encore. Combien de fois Blaine s'était contenté de rester là, assis sur son lit, à ne pas essayer de se défendre ? Des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Il avait bien essayé, les premières fois. Dire qu'il n'était pas gay, qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde le pensait, qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même, mais en vain, Cooper ne l'écoutait déjà plus que d'une oreille. Tant pis… Qu'il croit ce qu'il voulait.

A force d'énumérer tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur ce jeune homme au cours de la semaine précédente, Kurt ne pu s'empêcher d'arriver à une évidence frappante : Blaine ne connaissait rien de lui. Bien sûr, il connaissait le minimum. Son nom – qu'il avait finit par lui avouer -, son âge, la profession de son père… Mais il ne connaissait pas le principal. Il ne connaissait pas ce qui faisait de Kurt Hummel un enfant si différent des autres…

« _Kurt. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, ou est ce que mon nombre autorisé est épuisé ? »_

« Blaine. Je ne savais pas que nous avions un nombre déterminé de questions. Je t'écoute. »

« _ Cette question me trottine dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps… Est-ce que tu es déjà inscrit au lycée... ?_ »

Le moment que redoutait Kurt était arrivé, bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Il était arrivé bien trop tôt. Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas contentés de continuer leurs discussions journalières ? Pourquoi il avait fallu que ce Blaine cherche à le connaître un peu plus ? Le jeune garçon resta un moment de son côté du mur à laisser son regard posé sur ces quelques mots auxquels il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais été dans un lycée, et qu'il ne s'y rendrait jamais ? Cela reviendrait à avouer sa vrai nature, sa faiblesse, et c'était justement ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Depuis qu'il parlait à ce garçon, il se sentait plus fort. Plus sûr de lui. C'était seulement dans ces quelques moments qu'il oubliait ce qu'il était... Alors pourquoi avouer sa faiblesse à celui qui le rendait plus fort ? Non. Il ne pouvait décidément pas faire cela, et même si il savait que Blaine s'en rendrait compte un jour ou l'autre, pour Kurt, ce jour n'était pas encore venu.

« Oui. »

Il ne pouvait en écrire plus. Crayonner ce mot de trois lettres avait déjà été une vraie torture, et bizarrement, il se demandait si Blaine n'arriverait pas à desseller son mensonge, rien qu'à travers ce simple mot. Peut être verrait-il que ces quelques lettres avaient été écrites d'une main tremblante ? Et s'il le voyait, et s'il comprenait que Kurt ne faisait que mentir, pour cacher un quelconque secret ? Le bout de papier ne revint pas. Il resta de l'autre côté du mur, dans les mains du jeune Anderson chez qui un sourire était soudainement apparu et qui s'était mis en tête qu'il avait le droit, lui aussi, de voir à quoi ressemblait son correspondant. Après tout, pourquoi Kurt serait-il le seul d'entre eux à avoir cette chance ? Il plia alors le dessin – qui représentait un ciel bleu, cette fois ci – avant de le glisser sous son lit, dans une boite à chaussure qu'il n'utilisait à présent que pour ranger tous ces dessins qui devenaient bien trop nombreux pour être tous rangés dans sa pochette. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Blaine n'appréhendait pas le lendemain. Cette fois ci, il était certain que sa journée serait faite de choses inoubliables. Demain, il verrait le visage de Kurt pour la première fois. Il vint alors s'allonger lentement sur son lit, avant de frapper sur le mur une succession de coups plus ou moins longs : une nouvelle façon qu'ils avaient apprise pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit.

JEUDI 29 NOVEMBRE – MATINEE.

_ 7h30_. Les mains dans les poches chaudes de son jean. Le visage réfugié dans la douce chaleur que lui procurait son écharpe en laine. Assis dans la coursive, légèrement en retrait pour que personne ne puisse le remarquer, Blaine Anderson attendait patiemment que Kurt descende les escaliers pour se rendre au lycée. Après tout, il allait bien le faire, non ? Il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité pour s'y rendre. Il devrait forcément passer par ici. Oui, c'était assez lâche de sa part... Rester dans un coin sombre en attendant que le jeune garçon ne sorte, pour l'observer sans qu'il n'en sache quoi que ce soit. Oui, c'était bel et bien lâche, mais c'était la seule idée qui était venue à l'esprit du jeune homme, durant la nuit. La légère brise se faisait un malin plaisir de se glisser le long de sa peau, rendant son attente encore plus intenable. _7h50_. Personne. Pas la moindre trace de vie dans cet immeuble où tout le monde était très probablement encore endormi, au chaud sous leurs couvertures. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner pour aujourd'hui, Blaine entendit un bruit de pas qui résonnait dans toute la cage d'escalier. Quelqu'un descendait. Il se recroquevilla alors sur lui-même, pour permettre à l'obscurité dans laquelle il était de le cacher au maximum, c'était à ce moment précis qu'un jeune homme, un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, passa devant lui, sans même le remarquer. Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son corps lorsque bizarrement, cette silhouette lui rappela celle qu'il avait entre-aperçu l'autre nuit, dans le jardin de l'immeuble. C'était lui. Il en était certain, et… Ce porte clé que le jeune homme tenait à la main en était une preuve de plus : un soleil. Après tout, comment pouvait-il deviner que son correspondant lui avait menti et qu'il était en ce moment même dans sa chambre, un livre entre les mains ? Comment pouvait-il deviner qu'il se trompait totalement en pensant que la personne qu'il pensait être Kurt Hummel n'était qu'un simple adolescent, qui par un quelconque hasard était arrivé dans l'immeuble en même temps que ce dernier ?

Une drôle de sensation se rependait peu à peu chez Blaine Anderson qui ne quittait plus du regard le jeune homme qui marchait à quelques mètres devant lui. Un sentiment de culpabilité. De trahison. Intérieurement, il s'en voulait de s'être montré aussi lâche… Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il savait que Kurt aurait refusé de montrer de lui-même à quoi il ressemblait. « Tu as fais le bon choix, Blaine. Si tu n'avais pas fait cela, tu n'aurais certainement pas pu savoir qui il était, au milieu de cette foule d'élèves. » Pourquoi est ce que son regard ne pouvait-il pas se détacher de ce jeune garçon ? Avant qu'il ne pousse sa réflexion plus loin, ce dernier disparu dans un océan de rires. Il l'avait bel et bien perdu des yeux.

- Monsieur Anderson. Monsieur Anderson ! Cessez de rêvasser, et écoutez plutôt mon cours… ça ne vous fera aucun mal…

- Toutes mes excuses madame, je…

La sonnerie qui retentissait à présent dans l'ensemble du lycée vint aussitôt masquer le reste de sa phrase. Sauvé par le gong. Il s'empressa de ranger ses affaires, se hâtant vers la sortie en même temps que tous ses élèves agités, pour éviter toute discussion avec son professeur qui, il en était certain, tiendrait le même discours que les fois précédentes : « Etes vous sûr que tout va bien ? Vous semblez bien distrait ces temps-ci. » Espérait-elle qu'il se confie à une personne qui ne connaissait absolument rien de lui ? Il ne se confiait pas même à ses propres parents.

Blaine Anderson se dirigeait d'un pas presque automatique vers le réfectoire déjà bondé. Il attrapait au passage une pomme bien verte comme il les aimait, et balayait l'ensemble de la pièce du regard afin de trouver une place de libre. Il avait l'habitude de manger seul depuis sa première année au lycée, il savait très bien que personne ne lui avait gardé une place. Son regard fut tout de suite attiré vers ce garçon qui semblait seul, lui aussi. Le garçon du soleil. Kurt… Avait-il remarqué que Blaine avait fait le chemin menant au lycée juste derrière lui ? Avait-il remarqué que Blaine avait passé toute la matinée à l'observer à travers les couloirs ? Sans réfléchir, Blaine vint s'asseoir à l'une des place vides, à côté de ce jeune homme qui le regardait d'un air indifférent. Visiblement, il voulait faire celui qui ne l'avait pas reconnu, Blaine jouerait le jeu, lui aussi…

- Je peux m'asseoir ici… ?

- Oh, oui… Je suis nouveau, je n'ai pas encore de… Tu peux t'asseoir.

Il y eu d'abord ce moment de silence gêné. Ce moment où deux personnes qui n'ont pas pour habitude d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux-mêmes se retrouvent subitement avec quelqu'un en face d'eux, avec qui ils sont très probablement tenus d'avoir une conversation. Mais quand cette personne ne vous est pas totalement inconnue, quand cette personne est celle qui vous a permis de ne pas sombrer dans un océan tumultueux, et ce depuis qu'il s'est mis d'un jour à l'autre à vous rendre plus fort, rien que par des mots glissant sous un mur, il est d'autant plus difficile de rester silencieux. Vous auriez envie de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même s'en douter. C'était cette vague de sentiments qui s'en prenait à Blaine, en ce moment même. Jouer le jeu de celui qui ne savait pas qui était le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui en ce moment même n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il relevait alors lentement le regard en direction du jeune garçon qui était visiblement passionné par son déjeuner.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire semblant tu sais… Je veux dire, nous savons très bien qui est l'autre.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je ne te connais absolument pas, tu viens tout juste de t'asseoir à ma table, et…

- Kurt, tout serait plus simple si tu arrêtais de jouer à ce jeu, tu ne crois pas ?

- Kurt ? Qui est ce Kurt… ? Je crois que tu te trompes de personne, je ne m'appelle pas…

- Est-ce que tu veux encore me faire croire que tu t'appelles Rachel ?

Le jeune garçon le regardait avec un regard totalement perdu. Il laissait son regard posé sur Blaine pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever, prêt à quitter cette table d'une minute à l'autre.

Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser tranquille ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tous ces regards qui tu m'as lancé dans la matinée ? Et… qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ce coin sombre, ce matin, à attendre que je passe ? Tu veux savoir ? Je crois que tu es complètement dingue… On m'avait prévenu pourtant, que tu aimais particulièrement les garçons. On m'avait dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne t'approche pas de trop prêt, je croyais qu'ils se trompaient mais… Tu es… complètement dingue. Ne m'approche plus.

Il n'avait pas laissé le temps à Blaine de répondre. Il avait déjà quitté leur table à toute vitesse, sous les regards de tous ces élèves qui les fixaient depuis que le garçon s'était mis, subitement, à hausser le ton. Blaine les regardait sans vraiment comprendre, quand il aperçu Dean et sa bande d'écervelés qui riaient ouvertement, suivis par toutes ces pom-poms girls qui les vénéraient comme des Dieux vivants. Il était temps pour lui de partir loin de cet endroit où tout le monde riait de lui, en ce moment même. Il prit alors sa pomme en main, et se hâta vers la sortie de cette pièce qui semblait vouloir le retenir. « Non. Ces murs ne bougent pas d'un centimètre. Ce n'est que ton imagination. Avance, Blaine. Avance. »

- Je voudrais avoir l'emploi du temps de l'un de mes amis… Son père m'a… demandé de lui passer un message… très urgent.

- Quel est son nom, s'il vous plait ?

- … Kurt Hummel.

Blaine restait accoudé sur le comptoir de l'accueil, attendant que la secrétaire ne laisse ses doigts glisser sur son clavier. Voilà la seule idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Ce jeune homme avait prétendu ne pas être Kurt… Et pourtant, son correspondant lui avait bel et bien dit qu'il était inscrit au lycée. Il le lui avait dit la veille même. Et si…

- Je suis désolée, mais vous devez très certainement vous tromper. Il n'y a pas de Kurt Hummel inscrit ici.

Et s'il lui avait menti ? Il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un doute à présent. Il laissait ses mains quitter le comptoir pour retomber mollement le long de son corps. Il n'avait décidément pas la tête à aller en cours, cet après-midi. Non. Il retournerait chez lui, et il attendrait que Kurt lui envoie un message. Non. Encore mieux. Il irait frapper à sa porte, voilà ce qu'il ferait. Il frapperait à sa porte et il lui dirait qu'il savait tout. A propos de ses mensonges. Il lui dirait aussi qu'il pourrait garder ses dessins à présent. Qu'il ne voudrait plus en voir la couleur. De nouvelles idées lui vinrent en tête, quand il sentit une douleur soudaine. Quelqu'un venait de le frapper. De nouveaux coups ne tardèrent pas à le propulser à terre, le visage plongé dans la neige qui le fit frémir.

- Je t'avais prévenu. Je t'avais dis que je n'aimais pas beaucoup te voir t'approcher de trop prêt de tous ces mecs que tu veux convertir… Garde ta maladie. Garde ton homosexualité et ne t'approche plus de ceux qui sont sains. Reste avec ton petit ami imaginaire, tu sais… Ce Kurt Hummel que tu sembles chercher partout.

Dean ne se gêna pas pour laisser son pied venir s'abattre avec une violence nouvelle contre le ventre de Blaine qui ne cessait de gémir de douleur, en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Cette brute ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, poussée par le dégout que lui inspirait le jeune garçon qui se trouvait en ce moment même au sol, sans la moindre défense, et par tous ces cris encourageants de sa bande de brutes qui s'y mettaient à leur tour. Assené de coups. Son visage n'avait pas été épargné, à présent une couleur rougeâtre venait colorer la neige d'une blancheur éclatante.

Quand Blaine cessa de se protéger et de montrer le moindre signe de défense, ces brutes l'abandonnèrent à son sort, seul, au beau milieu de ce chemin désert que jamais personne n'empruntait.

Ses larmes avaient un gout de sang. Elles glissaient le long de sa joue meurtrie pour venir se nicher aux coins de ses lèvres, abîmées, elles aussi. Il resta un long moment dans cette neige qui ne semblait plus l'atteindre. Elle l'avait immunisé de sa fraicheur qu'il ne sentait plus, désormais. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever, et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pourrait pas rester là éternellement. Ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à soutenir tout son corps qui tremblait sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, mais il faisait de son mieux pour rentrer chez lui au plus vite.

- Ouvre moi.

Il était arrivé devant l'appartement numéro huit, à la porte duquel il ne cessait de laisser son poing s'abattre avec la force qui lui restait. Il ne se contentait pas de parler calmement. Il criait, il hurlait de colère tandis que les larmes de fureur ne cessaient de caresser ses joues.

- Ouvre moi, je sais que tu es là, je sais que tu m'as menti. Demande le moi, « Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, combien estimerais tu ton bonheur ? » Tu te souviens ? Je ne sais même pas si je dépasserais le 1, en ce moment même. Kurt, je sais que tu es là ! Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu étais au lycée ? Je t'ai cherché, j'ai eu la honte de ma vie, et… putain, je… Ils m'ont encore trouvé. Cette fois ci mon père ne croira pas à un simple combat de boxe… Répond moi.

- Je ne peux pas… t'ouvrir.

Un soudain frisson parcouru l'ensemble de son corps faible. Il entendait sa voix pour la première fois. Une voix qui était beaucoup plus féminine que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Une voix douce. Son front venait se poser sur la porte, comme si celle-ci le laisserait entrer sans la moindre résistance.

- Laisse-moi entrer.

- Je ne peux pas, Blaine. Va t-en…Va t-en.

Blaine laissa alors une dernière fois son poing venir s'abattre sur la porte, avec une telle violence que de l'autre côté de celle-ci, Kurt recula de quelques pas. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le laisser entrer ? C'était injuste, tout simplement injuste. Il l'avait vu, lui. Blaine se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur, assis ici, devant cette porte, sans savoir ce qu'il attendait réellement.

UNE HEURE PLUS TARD.

- Est-ce que tu veux un cookie ?

Une voix féminine venait tout juste de le faire sortir de ses pensées. S'était il endormi ? Très probablement… Il levait alors son regard vers cette jeune fille qui se tenait debout devant lui, sa crinière blonde flottant autour de son visage. Elle semblait avoir son âge, mais elle dégageait quelque chose de tellement enfantin… Elle lui adressait un sourire qui aurait pu l'éblouir, tenant un paquet de gâteaux qu'elle lui tendait joyeusement. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir rester en place. Non. A vrai dire elle sautillait sur elle-même, avant de venir s'agenouiller devant Blaine, s'abaissant à son niveau. Elle portait alors sans la moindre gêne sa main sur son visage avant de la ramener vers elle, observant avec curiosité le sang qui s'y trouvait à présent. Ses grands yeux bleus venaient de nouveau transpercer Blaine qui pouvait y lire une étrange compassion.

- Du... Du sang. Tu t'es battu ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Tu devrais prendre un cookie… Ma maman dit que c'est mieux que tous les médicaments du monde… Tu veux un cookie, dis, tu en veux un… ?

- Je… Oui, je… merci. Blaine le prit alors sans faire d'histoire, le gardant en main.

- Moi c'est Summer. C'est drôle parce que je ne peux pas aller dehors, en plein soleil, et pourtant ma mère m'a appelé Summer. Mais j'aime les oiseaux. J'aime chanter avec eux. J'aime bien quand ils me réveillent le matin, et j'aime beaucoup les voir voler. J'ai toujours voulu voler moi aussi… Mais Kurt dit que c'est impossible… Mais un jour, je suis sûre que…

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Blaine la dévisageait à présent avec un très grand intérêt. Venait-elle de prononcer ce prénom, où était-ce encore son imagination qui lui jouait des tours… ? Non, cette fois il était certain d'avoir entendu ce qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre.

- Tu connais Kurt… ?

- Oui, oui, oui, Kurt, c'est mon ami d'enfance, et il est comme moi, il ne peut pas aller au soleil. D'ailleurs il dit que ça ne le gêne pas, qu'il est mieux dans sa chambre à dessiner dans le noir, mais moi je sais que c'est faux, et toi, tu en penses quoi ? Je sais bien que lui aussi il rêve de voler.

- Comment ça… Ne pas aller au soleil ?

On ne peut pas sortir à l'extérieur… Le médecin nous l'a interdit, parce que sinon les rayons de soleil attaquent notre peau.

- Tu veux dire… Comme les enfants de la Lune ?

- C'est ça oui, les enfants de la Lune ! Dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers le jeune homme avec gaieté. Les enfants de la Lune, oui, c'est comme ça qu'on nous appelle moi et Kurt. Je dois aller lui donner des cookies… Dis, tu ne te battras plus, d'accord ?

Elle lui adressait alors un petit sourire, avant de venir embrasser sa joue et de se relever pour trottiner vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Kurt. Elle ne le savait probablement pas… Mais elle venait tout juste de lui dire quelque chose de très important. A présent Blaine savait que Kurt Hummel était un enfant de la Lune.

_19 :04_

« Blaine. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

_19 :06_

« Summer m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré un garçon dans le couloir… Le visage plein de sang. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

_19 :10 _

« A vrai dire elle m'a dit aussi… qu'elle t'avait tout dit. »

_19 :20_

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne réponds pas ? Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer comme ça… »

_19 :32_

« Si tu veux toujours me voir, ma fenêtre est ouverte… Il est très facile de passer de ta fenêtre à la mienne. »

Blaine avait jusque là ignoré tous les mots que Kurt lui envoyait. Il lui avait menti. Jamais il ne lui avait dit qui il était réellement… Il se sentait trahit. Il avait l'impression de lui avoir dit beaucoup plus de choses que Kurt ne lui en avait dit sur lui. « Si tu veux toujours me voir, ma fenêtre est ouverte. » Blaine laissait son regard se promener sur ces quelques mots, son cœur battant étrangement un peu plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ? Il aurait du reposer ce message comme tous les autres. Il aurait du lui en vouloir pour un bon moment. Le faire souffrir comme il avait pu le faire souffrir, mais la curiosité était bien trop grande. C'était peut être la seule fois où Kurt l'inviterait comme ceci. C'était peut être sa seule chance de voir son correspondant en chair et en os. Il renvoyait alors quelque minutes ce même papier de l'autre côté du mur. « _J'arrive._ »

Un pas en avant. Un deuxième. Son regard se perdait dans l'obscurité qui se répandait dans cette chambre qui lui était encore inconnue. Il n'était pas encore habitué à cette lumière si faible. Kurt le voyait-il, lui ? Arrivait-il à discerner le moindre de ses traits, ou était-il lui aussi rendu totalement aveugle ? Sans pouvoir dire d'où lui venait exactement cette intuition, il était persuadé que le jeune homme était là, quelque part dans la chambre, à guetter le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Mais où était-il ? Pas le moindre son, pas le moindre soupir, Kurt semblait définitivement décidé à faire perdurer cette attente insupportable. Cette sensation d'être observé, de se faire transpercer du regard, sans pouvoir intercepter cette curiosité qui devait très probablement mettre à jour la moindre de ses pensées. Il avançait de nouveau d'un pas, avant que progressivement, sa vue ne s'habitue à cette obscurité. Il pouvait à présent apercevoir les nombreux dessins qui se trouvaient à ses pieds… Ce bureau en bois qui en était recouvert, cette… silhouette qui était paisiblement assise sur cette masse d'ombre qui devait très probablement être un lit. Son regard s'arrêta net sur cette personne silencieuse qui semblait ne pas vouloir trahir sa présence. Un silence beaucoup plus lourd que les quelques secondes précédentes. Sans la moindre parole échangée, tous deux savaient pertinemment que la présence de chacun d'eux n'était plus inconnue à l'autre. Cette curiosité dévorante tuait Blaine à petit feu. Il était là. En ce moment même. Dans la même pièce que lui. Un bruit assourdissant, un craquement de lit. La masse d'ombre se levait lentement pour s'avancer de quelques pas, en direction du jeune garçon qui ne semblait plus apte à contrôler sa propre personne. Tout lui échappait, absolument tout, et avant même qu'il ne prenne la moindre décision, le visage de Kurt lui apparu, illuminé par la claireté de la lune. Il ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à ce garçon qu'il avait pris pour lui. Il avait un visage beaucoup plus doux, et ce regard clair qui le fixait lui transperçait le cœur. Ce regard bleu… Il avait l'impression qu'un océan entier venait de l'engloutir pour l'emmener vers les profondeurs du monde. Tous deux n'osaient pas prononcer la moindre parole. Ils se contentaient de se regarder, avec une pudeur incompréhensible.

- Tu le sais.

- Je le sais.

- Dans leur sommeil, certains rêvent de pouvoir voler, comme Summer. Moi je ne rêve que de pouvoir m'asseoir sur ce banc en plein jour. Mais ce ne sont que des rêves, ils sont fait pour être inaccessibles.

- Rien n'est inaccessible…

Blaine approchait sa main du jeune homme, mais la ramenait vers lui au dernier moment. Il ne pouvait pas le… toucher. Pourtant il aurait tellement voulu. Et si finalement son père avait raison ? Oui... Il avait bel et bien raison. Il devait très certainement être attiré par les hommes, sinon comment expliquer ces sentiments qu'il ressentait envers celui qui se trouvait en face de lui, en ce moment même ? Il avait longtemps cru que ce n'était que de la curiosité. La curiosité de voir ce que cela faisait, d'avoir un ami, d'avoir cette personne sur qui on pouvait compter sans avoir la moindre crainte, mais c'était beaucoup plus que cela.

- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé autrefois car j'ai voulu m'éviter de souffrir, égoïstement, mais maintenant je souffre encore plus. Je n'ai personne, et je n'ai jamais eu personne… Un enfant de la Lune n'a jamais personne…

Oui. C'était beaucoup plus que cela, car dans le cas contraire, Blaine n'aurait certainement pas dépassé cette pudeur idiote pour venir prendre Kurt dans ses bras, ce même jeune homme qui tremblait légèrement entre ceux-ci. Si il n'avait été question que de pure curiosité, jamais il n'aurait grimpé jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Jamais il ne se serait permis d'entourer ce jeune homme de ses bras, comme pour lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour le protéger à présent.

- Tu m'as moi. Je peux être ton ami. La personne sur qui tu pourras compter. La personne qui t'aime secrètement, et qui t'admire… Je pourrais être qui tu voudras…

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict ? Ce chapitre vous a t-il plu ? Et ce nouveau personnage qui montre le bout de son nez ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions... bonnes ou mauvaises. Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ces gens qui laissent chaque fois leur trace par ici, et ils se reconnaitront. C'est toujours très agréable de voir que ce qu'on écrit seule, chez soi, peut toucher d'autres gens. MERCI BEAUCOUP ! On se voit au prochain chapitre !<p>

Flore.


	5. La confusion des sentiments

NIGHFALL – CHAPITRE 4.

Après de nombreuses aventures, me voici de nouveau devant vous pour vous présenter le tout nouveau chapitre de Nightfall. Après avoir passé le Bac, et après l'avoir eu, surtout ( bon je raconte un peu ma vie, mais... ), je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir pu prendre le temps d'écrire ce chapitre qui me tient beaucoup à coeur. Je voudrais, ici, remercier quelques personnes qui me soutiennent et qui m'ont toujours soutenu. **Ophélie**, ma camarade de peche qui a sacrifié nos heures de philo pour m'entendre parler de cette fiction. **Gaby**, celle pour qui j'ai commencé à écrire Nightfall et pour qui je la terminerai.** Camille**, qui malgré son caractère bien trempé prend toujours le temps de me lire. Je voudrais aussi remercier une lectrice assidue qui, à chaque review, me donne l'envie de me battre pour réaliser mes rêves: un grand merci à** Lila24**.

J'arrête de parler, ou plutôt d'écrire, et je vous laisse le plaisir ( je l'espère ) de lire ce tout nouveau chapitre. On se retrouve plus bas, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ce que vous avez aimé et moins aimé... les reviews les reviews mes amis. _Bonne lecture !_

_Chanson à écouter pour la lecture : watch?feature=endscreen&v=LK6QZ_5_zI4&NR=1_

* * *

><p>Il y a le chant des oiseaux qui nous sortent du sommeil léger. Il y a les rayons de soleil qui viennent caresser avec douceur notre visage de leur chaleur, pour y trouver refuge. Il y a deux hommes unis par un amour encore incompréhensible, deux hommes auxquels ce sentiment échappe. Ce sentiment vicieux, habitant de leurs inconscients, se nourrissant de leur incapacité à saisir l'ampleur de cette sensation encore étrangère. Il y a la douce brise du matin qui s'abat sur leurs visages, qui s'invite sous leurs draps pour caresser ces peaux dénudées qui reposent tranquillement de chaque côté de ce mur qui paraît beaucoup moins oppressant qu'autrefois. Il y a cette certitude qui réconforte, cette petite voix dont le murmure laisse espérer un futur délaissé de toute solitude. Il y a ces yeux qui s'ouvrent peu à peu, se posant avec lenteur sur la blancheur du plafond qui les protège, sur la peinture qui semble s'écailler par l'usure du temps. Refermer les yeux mais ne pas pouvoir s'endormir de nouveau pour autant, l'esprit occupé par toutes ses pensées qui fusent de toutes part, empêchant cet apaisement auquel Kurt avait tant besoin. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui avait pu se passer n'était qu'un rêve, et que s'il s'endormait, il se réveillerait pour constater que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un songe. Ce n'en était pas, non. Il pouvait encore sentir ce parfum qui avait émané du cou de Blaine, lorsque ce dernier l'avait pris presque brusquement entre ses bras. Cette étreinte… Rien que d'y repenser il sentait le sang se glacer sous sa peau. Il déglutissait bruyamment. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une drôle de créature l'observait avec grande curiosité. Une créature blonde aux grands yeux pleins d'innocence. Summer. Lorsque celle-ci s'aperçu que son ami venait tout juste de se réveiller, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émerger avant de lui sauter littéralement dans les bras, le couvrant de baisers affectueux que le jeune garçon, par cette pudeur qui l'habitait chaque seconde, ne pu lui rendre.<p>

« _Kurt, j'ai eu peur cette nuit, seule dans le salon_ », « _Kurt, qu'est ce que c'était, ce bruit hier soir, dans ta chambre… Est-ce que des lutins sont venus te rendre visite ? Est-ce qu'ils sauraient comment me faire voler ?_ », « _Kurt, pourquoi tu regardes inlassablement par la fenêtre, tu rêves de dormir dans les nuages, toi aussi, n'est ce pas ?_ » C'était ce dont le jeune homme avait droit durant toute la journée. Des questions, des regards interrogateurs lorsqu'il ne répondait pas, un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'un mot sortait de sa bouche et un sourire beaucoup plus franc lorsqu'il alignait plusieurs phrases. Bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi bavard qu'elle pouvait l'être, Kurt appréciait beaucoup la présence de Summer. Il se sentait moins seule, moins abandonné de tous. C'était comme si le soleil s'était lui-même invité dans sa chambre. Voilà ce qu'elle était, un rayon de soleil qui éblouissait sur son passage, la joie de vivre personnifiée. Sa vie n'avait pourtant pas été jusque là aussi facile qu'on pouvait le croire, non. Quelque fois Kurt se demandait si derrière ce sourire qu'elle affichait constamment ne se cachait pas un désespoir qu'elle voulait garder pour elle, de peur de répandre la tristesse qu'elle pouvait ressentir autour d'elle. Il savait que les gens d'apparence heureuse pouvaient très souvent s'avérer être les plus malheureux. Il avait été comme cela, mais très vite, il avait comprit que faire semblant n'était pas la bonne solution. A quoi bon vivre d'illusions si sa vie devait se résumer à une vingtaine d'années tout au plus ? Summer était bien trop fragile pour ça, et même si elle n'en disait rien, Kurt arrivait à lire comme dans un livre ouvert, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Il se rappelait encore de la toute première fois où il l'avait aperçu, à la clinique médicale. Il attendait son tour, tranquillement assis sur l'un des bancs de la salle d'attente. C'était ici, dans cette clinique spécialisée où il avait l'habitude de rencontrer des enfants comme lui, des enfants de la lune… mais encore dans ce lieu, entouré de « semblables », Kurt se sentait différent. Les autres s'amusaient, ensemble, riaient, ensemble, semblaient oublier le pourquoi de leur venue dans cette endroit glauque. Kurt, lui, ne le perdait jamais de vue. Son père était sorti à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air. A vrai dire le jeune garçon savait que son père était allé fumer une cigarette, il s'y était remit depuis que sa mère les avait quitté, comme si cette mort à retardement, entre ses doigts, pouvait lui permettre de survivre un peu plus longtemps. Il se retrouvait seul, encore plus seul que dans la solitude dans laquelle il était déjà plongé. C'est lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le banc d'en face qu'il aperçu pour la toute première fois ses deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient sans la moindre gêne. Quand il y repensait, elle n'avait pas tellement changé, elle avait toujours cette manière si singulière d'observer les gens, de les déshabiller du regard. Etrangement, à ce moment précis, il avait eu l'impression que la jeune fille avait tout deviné de lui, qu'elle avait compris la moindre de ses craintes. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qu'il lui rendit sans réellement réfléchir. Elle était envoutante, ses yeux bleus auraient pu faire changer d'avis n'importe qui. A partir de ce jour, Kurt n'avait plus jamais été seul dans cette salle d'attente, il y avait toujours eu « la fille aux grands yeux bleus » qui au fil des années était devenue la personne qui le comprenait le mieux. Ils partageaient tout, jusqu'à la perte d'un être cher. C'était un Lundi matin, un lundi de Décembre. Ce jour là la fille aux yeux bleus n'était pas assise à la place qu'elle occupait habituellement. Il n'y avait personne. Son père venait de mourir d'un accident de la route alors qu'il était parti acheter son cadeau de Noel. Quand Kurt la vit de nouveau dans la salle d'attente, elle ne disait rien, mais il savait qu'elle s'en voulait, que malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait lui dire, jamais cette culpabilité qui la rongeait ne la quitterait. Elle lui avoua que son vœu le plus cher était d'apprendre à voler… De cette façon elle pourrait rejoindre son père, pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras une dernière fois.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il y avait eu une absence totale de communication, comme si finalement, tout n'avait été qu'un simple rêve et que tous deux s'étaient réveillés sans le moindre souvenir. Aucun des deux garçons n'avait essayé de joindre l'autre, de peur de perdre à ce jeu dans lequel ils s'étaient tous deux embarqués : à présent c'était à celui qui serait le pus faible et qui craquerait le premier. Leur essence d'homme refaisait surface : ils refusaient de perdre. Ils refusaient de montrer que finalement, ce lien qu'ils avaient tissé au fil du temps était bien réel, qu'il n'était en aucun cas factice. Celui qui craquerait serait probablement celui qui avait le plus besoin de l'autre, et aucun d'eux ne voulait donner cette impression, même si au fond… ce n'était pas totalement faux. Pendant que Kurt décidait que sa maladie était déjà sa plus grosse faiblesse et jetait le papier sur lequel il venait tout juste d'écrire, Blaine, lui, tournait en rond dans sa chambre. C'était un samedi, il n'avait pas de cours aujourd'hui et ses parents, eux, devaient déjà être partis au travail. Le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement venait confirmer cette hypothèse. Il soupira de soulagement, avant d'attraper le tee-shirt qu'il portait la veille au soir. Il le serra dans sa main ferme, le leva jusqu'à lui pour y plonger son visage, humant l'odeur qui s'y échappait. L'odeur du souvenir et de la mélancolie. Il jeta plus loin ce bout de tissu qui tomba ridiculement sur le sol. Son regard se porta cette fois-ci sur la fenêtre, elle était ouverte et laissait le vent frais venir caresser son visage, comme si celui-ci emportait les idées farfelues et lui en donnait de bonnes. Un nouveau soupir. Kurt était de l'autre côté du mur, il le savait. Il pouvait sortir par la fenêtre, et le rejoindre. Il pouvait s'approcher de son lit et le regarder encore endormit. Il pourrait alors poser lentement ses lèvres sur son front et… Il stoppa net ces pensées avant de réfugier son visage entre ses mains. Merde… Merde… Pourquoi est ce que ce genre d'idées lui venaient-elles en tête ? Ce n'était pas anodin, on ne pense pas à ce genre de chose quand les sentiments sont inexistants…

Un bruit de porte qui claque, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Le craquement du parquet. Un nouveau grincement de porte, celle de sa chambre. Le brun se retournait rapidement avant que les bras de son frères ne viennent l'accueillirent avant même avoir vu son visage.

- Cooper, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour venir saluer mon petit frère que j'aime tant ?

- A vrai dire… ce besoin ne t'a pas pris depuis bien… deux mois.

- Quand on entre dans le marché du travail, Blaine, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, y compris lorsque cela rime avec beaucoup moins de temps libre à consacrer à sa famille.

- Tu as choisis le bon moment pour passer. Les parents sont déjà partis au travail.

Blaine lui adressa un léger sourire ironique qui voulait clairement dire « ce que je t'envie, tu n'as plus à supporter tout ça maintenant », avant de tourner une nouvelle fois son regard vers la fenêtre, et sur ses rideaux rouges qui se laissaient bercer par le vent. Cooper ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et se contenta de venir s'asseoir, ou plutôt s'avachir sur le sofa qui se tenait dans un coin.

- Tu as une petite mine… Est-ce que tout va bien ? Ce sont les disputes de papa et maman qui te mettent dans cet état… ? Tu sais, si c'est le cas, tu peux toujours prendre l'excuse d'un week-end entre frères et venir habiter chez mois pendant deux ou trois jours histoire de…

- Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa Blaine, pas du tout, non. J'ai d'autres soucis beaucoup plus importants que les disputes incessantes des parents.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Cooper, qui avait pour habitude de toujours se mêler de tout, ne savait pas si cette fois-ci il en possedait le droit. Ce n'était plus une histoire banale, il le sentait bien. Blaine n'avait jamais été démonstratif, mais de là à agir comme il le faisait en ce moment même, à lui tourner le dos alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois… Ces problèmes dont il parlait devaient en effet beaucoup l'affecter. Il minauda quelques mots, ne sachant s'il devait espérer que son frère les entende ou non.

- Je suis ton frère, tu sais que tu pourras toujours tout me dire.

- Vraiment tout ?

- Tout, répéta Cooper, lentement, comme s'il espérait que de cette façon, Blaine comprendrait qu'il était prêt à tout entendre… Mais le brun restait inlassablement muré dans le silence le plus total. Bon dieu, Blaine, va tu me parler oui ou non ?

Blaine se retournait lentement, le visage dévasté, le regard de ceux qui n'attendent qu'une main qui les aidera à se relever quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'ils fassent. Il posait son regard sur le sol, puis osaient enfin le relever peu à peu vers son frère qui attendait patiemment qu'il trouve enfin le courage de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Six mots. Il devait les dire, maintenant. Il devait trouver cette personne à qui il pourrait tout confier. Son frère.

- Je crois que je suis gay.

- Comment croire que l'on est gai ou non. Être heureux est un concept, tu l'es ou tu ne l'es pas, point barre.

- Je… Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne parle pas d'être joyeux ou de ne pas l'être. Je te parle d'être gay, Cooper. Gay, homosexuel, d'aimer les hommes, de ressentir des sentiments et d'être attiré par eux.

- Oh mon dieu, cela expliquerait le fameux nœud papillon rose, affirma Cooper qui ne pu retenir son rire plus longtemps, sous le regard sévère de son frère qui avait attendu une toute autre réaction. Il avait tout attendu, sauf ça. L'indignement, la compassion, mais certainement pas l'indifférence totale.

- Je savais que ce que tu disais n'était que de simples mots, que tu ne le pensais en aucun cas. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus compter sur personne dans cette famille, pas même si le frère qui m'avait pourtant juré de toujours être là pour moi, quelles que soient les circonstances. Des mensonges tout ça, que des mensonges !

Sous le coup de la colère et de la déception, la seule amie qu'il possédait encore s'était écrasée minablement sur le sol, face contre terre. Sa guitare avait fait entendre à ses oreilles un gémissement de douleur, comme ceux des soldats qui s'écroulent sur le sol sous le coup de la fatigue et de l'abandon. Il s'était rapproché de la fenêtre et faisait de nouveau dos à son frère qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Deux mois qu'il attendait sa visite et qu'il agonisait en silence, enfermé dans sa solitude, et voilà tout ce que son frère lui offrait : de l'ironie. Le long silence froid qui suit la mort des quelques soldats blessés au front s'installa dans la chambre tandis que les deux frères, comme deux ennemis, n'osaient bouger le moindre petit doigt, comme de peur de se faire remarquer. L'aîné se leva lentement du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé avant de venir se poster à quelques centimètres à peine de son frère. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet, malgré un léger mouvement d'hésitation.

- Je n'ai pas menti. J'ai dis autrefois que je serai toujours là pour toi et cette promesse est encore vraie aujourd'hui. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais rien que parce que ton cœur balance plutôt du côté des hommes. Aimer les femmes ou les hommes, qu'est ce que ça change, au final ? Nous aimons une personne pour sa façon d'être et la façon dont elle a de faire chavirer notre cœur, non pas pour son caractère masculin ou féminin. Ne crois jamais que comme papa je t'abandonnerai aussi lâchement. Je te le répèterai autant qu'il le faudra pour que tout ça rentre dans ta tête, Blaine : je serai toujours là pour te soutenir. Je serai toujours de ton côté.

Cooper avait toujours eu ce don de faire passer son petit frère d'une humeur à une autre, ainsi, ces quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer avec une telle sincérité ne pouvait que réchauffer son cœur si souvent oublié des autres. Blaine se retournait lentement de façon à face à son frère qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Un sourire ne pu s'empêcher de prendre l'emprise de ses lèvres. Il s'empressa par la suite de le prendre dans ses bras comme il le faisait dans le temps. Ils n'étaient plus des gamins, mais ce geste s'avérait en ce moment même être nécessaire pour lui faire comprendre, sans le moindre mot à quel point ce soutien lui était important, vital.

- J'ai dit ne pas être gêné par ton désir pour les hommes mais… Je te trouve un peu trop prêt de moi à mon gout, Blaine, pourrais-tu…

- Crétin.

Leurs rires se confondaient, leurs regards complices se croisaient. A présent Blaine n'était plus seul à bord de ce navire nommé solitude. A partir de ce jour il savait qu'une personne en ce bas monde saurait le rattraper d'une chute mortelle.

Le vent ne s'était pas apaisé de la journée, au contraire, sa force n'avait fait que redoubler, et à présent, les arbres se laissaient malmener sans la moindre résistance. Les rues étaient désertes, chacun avait pu entendre l'alerte qui avait été donné, une tempête de neige avait été prévu pour la nuit et chaque habitant avait suivit les consignes données à la lettre, réfugiés chez eux à l'abri du vent et des quelques flocons qui commençaient déjà leur longue descente. Les travailleurs étaient rentrés chez eux en catastrophe, les policiers s'attelaient à faire respecter l'ordre et à renvoyer les quelques courageux qui sillonnaient les rues chez eux, mais il y avait toujours cet être différent qui restait chez lui dans cette constante solitude. Kurt Hummel se retrouvait encore une fois seul durant l'un de ces moments où il aurait eu besoin de réconfort. Il n'avait jamais aimé les tempêtes de neige, cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs douloureux. Il aurait eu besoin de cette présence paternelle qui comme chaque fois aurait pu lui apporter amour et réconfort. Burt Hummel n'était pas là, il était de garde ce soir là à l'hôpital et aucune dérogation à la loi n'était possible. « Je ne peux pas revenir, Kurt. Tu sais ce qu'i faire, prévois des bougies et pense bien à ne pas t'approcher de la fenêtre, on ne sait jamais. », voilà les quelques morts que son père avait eu le temps de lui glisser au téléphone, rien de plus. Pas de : « Je sais que c'est la première fois que tu te retrouves seul, je sais que tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef », ou bien de : « Ne pense pas à elle comme nous avons trop l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois. Cette fois tu es seul, tu ne peux pas te permettre de laisser ta tristesse t'envahir. »

Il avait essayé, sincèrement. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas laisser le visage doux de cette femme envahir son esprit. Impossible. C'était sa propre mère, quoi qu'il fasse, jamais son sourire ne s'effacerait de son souvenir. Il inspira, expira, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce n'était pas l'air qui lui manquait mais bien cette présence qui l'avait quitté depuis bien trop longtemps. Un morceau de papier blanc vint atterrir devant ses pieds alors que son regard se posait lentement sur celui-ci. Après tout pourquoi vouloir ne pas paraître faible alors qu'on le devient encore plus en agissant de la sorte ?

« J'ai toujours détesté les tempêtes de neige, vraiment. »

« _Est-ce que par hasard le vent qui vient s'abattre sur ta pauvre fenêtre te ferait peur, Kurt Hummel ?_ »

« Oui, terriblement. »

« _Pour que tu l'assumes ainsi, c'est que tu dois être réellement effrayé_. »

« Je le suis. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être seul. Habituellement mon père est toujours là pour me dire que tout passera très vite, et que je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux et imaginer me trouver dans un ailleurs meilleur. »

« _Si ton père n'est pas là cette fois, je peux être cette personne qui te le dira cette fois ci. Il me semble que tu n'as pas encore visité ma chambre, c'est bien dommage, tu verrais que tu t'y sentirais à l'aise._ »

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que… ? »

« _Je ne veux pas laisser un pauvre garçon terrorisé seul dans sa chambre. Je t'attends, passe par la fenêtre, et évite de tomber, s'il te plait_. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Blaine. Tes parents… Je ne veux pas causé une dispute. »

« _Mes parents ne sont pas obligés de tout connaître. Tu seras mon petit secret. Maintenant dépêche toi de venir, avant que le vent ne redouble encore de force._ »

Kurt ne savait que répondre à cela. « Tu seras mon petit secret. », il fallait avouer qu'au fond de lui, il en mourrait d'envie. Un sourire ravagea son visage sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Cette sensation de bien être s'était éprise de lui sans qu'il ne puisse à aucun moment l'en empêcher. Blaine avait cet effet sur lui que personne n'avait jamais eu. Jamais personne n'avait réussit à le faire sourire de cette manière idiote. « Je veux être ton petit secret, Blaine, et tu seras le mien. ».

A peine eu t-il ouvert sa fenêtre, que la fraicheur du vent venait déjà s'abattre sur son visage. Il se demandait même s'il réussirait à garder les yeux ouverts. Des centaines de frissons parcouraient l'ensemble de son corps sans épargner la moindre parcelle de son corps.

- Kurt, ne traine pas… Je te rappelle que le vent s'engouffre également dans ma chambre.

La voix de Blaine le rappela à l'ordre, alors que quelques secondes auparavant il avait arrêté tout mouvement, le regard braqué sur l'obscurité étouffante qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont Blaine s'y était pris pour pouvoir pénétrer dans sa chambre, et à vrai dire, il serait même incapable de décrire la manière dont il s'y était pris pour, à son tour, se retrouver à la seconde suivante sur le rebord de la fenêtre de Blaine qui n'avait pas perdu une seconde avant de l'attirer avec lui dans sa chambre, luttant par la suite contre la force du vent pour pouvoir refermer sa fenêtre. Kurt était resté là où le brun l'avait laissé, au beau milieu de sa chambre, le regard posé sur le sol, n'osant même pas, par pudeur, poser son regard sur la chambre du jeune garçon. C'était bête, mais c'était ainsi, il y a certaines choses qui nous échappent totalement et que nous ne pouvons expliquer. Il y a des choses comme celle-ci qui sont inexplicables, qui sont juste comme elles sont, sans que nous puissions les changer, et cette pudeur ne pourrait s'en aller de si tôt. Le brun se retournait alors vers lui pour observer une nouvelle fois sa silhouette dans l'obscurité, cette silhouette qui lui devenait peu à peu familière.

- Je crois que les papiers glissés sous un mur ne sont pas à la mode, murmura Blaine, il faudrait élargir ce trou pour que je puisse me glisser dans ta chambre et toi dans la mienne.

Malgré l'obscurité, il aperçu un sourire venir s'installer sur le visage de Kurt. Un sourire timide, qui ne demandait qu'à apparaître encore et encore. Blaine se jura à ce moment même que ce sourire ne lui serait plus jamais étranger. Le vent continuait de souffler mais c'était comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance. Tous deux étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, à même le sol, un sourire idiot collé sur les lèvres qui ne semblait plus vouloir repartir. Blaine avait prit soin de verrouiller sa chambre et de placer une bougie au milieu d'eux pour pouvoir les éclairer un minimum, bien que la cire venait lentement s'écouler sur le parquet de sa chambre. Il n'en disait rien, mais tout cela n'était qu'un moyen de pouvoir observer son visage plus facilement. L'enfant de la lune avait des yeux si bleus qu'il aurait presque pu s'y croire noyé.

- C'est la toute première fois que j'arrive à sourire un jour de tempête de neige.

- Finalement j'aurai du te laisser de l'autre côté de ce mur. J'aurai tout donné pour te voir te réfugier sous ta couverture comme un enfant.

Kurt ne répondait pas et se contentait de baisser les yeux pour les poser sur la flamme de la bougie qui oscillait avec frénésie. Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sentir cette sensation de culpabilité… Qu'avait-il fait pour que son ami se referme si soudainement sur lui-même ?

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas… ?

- Non… Ce n'est pas simplement la peur. Ma mère est morte un jour de tempête de neige. Depuis je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle lorsque j'en vis une…

- Oh, Kurt, je… je n'en savais rien, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi maladroit… Je comprends pourquoi tu ne pouvais supporter l'absence de ton père. Vous vous consolez mutuellement, n'est ce pas ? Il n'est peut être pas là, et je n'égalerai surement pas son support, mais sache que si tu as besoin d'en parler, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… Je suis là.

- Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir caché tout ce qui constituait le plus important de ma vie alors que toi, tu n'as pas hésité à te livrer à moi dès le premier jour. J'aimerai pouvoir avoir le courage que tu as eu en me parlant de tous ces moments de ta vie.

- Tu peux commencer dès maintenant, Kurt. Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé… ce fameux jour. Je ne t'oblige à rien, mais peut être qu'en parler te ferait du bien… Je sais ce que c'est… de vouloir garder quelque chose d'aussi profond en soi.

- Peut être que tu as raison oui… Mis à part Summer, je n'ai jamais daigné en parler à qui que ce soit. C'était un soir de janvier si je me souviens bien. La tempête de neige était arrivée sans prévenir. Comme ce soir, mon père avait du rester de garde à l'hôpital pour s'occuper des quelques blessés. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec ma mère qui tentait par tous les moyens de me faire oublier ce mauvais moment. Déjà à cette époque, les tempêtes de neige m'effrayaient… elles m'effrayaient tellement que cette nuit là je suis tombé gravement malade sans que mon père ne puisse prendre soin de moi… Elle a voulu m'emmener à l'hôpital, mais l'idée que la voiture puisse tomber en panne en plein milieu de la neige et que je doive rester à l'intérieur toute la nuit la vite fait renoncer. Cependant elle n'a pas renoncé à me trouver de l'aide… Il n'y avait déjà plus d'électricité et elle devait aller chercher de l'aide elle-même. J'ai attendu des heures et des heures sans la moindre nouvelle. Elle n'est jamais rentrée… Depuis ce jour je me sens tellement coupable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir causé sa mort et quoi que mon père dise, je sais qu'au fond il m'en veut terriblement…

Blaine était resté silencieux et s'était contenté d'écouter les murmures de Kurt. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui déchirait littéralement le cœur. Comment pouvait-il être coupable pour une chose comme celle-ci ? C'était insensé… insensé de se torturer l'esprit avec de telles pensées.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Kurt… Même si c'est dur à entendre, le destin fait les choses d'une certaine façon qu'il est impossible de revenir sur une décision qu'il avait déjà prise. Nous sommes victime du destin, ta mère l'a été… mais tu n'en es en aucun cas responsable.

Kurt voulu répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne voulu sortir de sa bouche, rien mis à part ces larmes qu'il avait essayé de ravaler. Rien n'y faisait…Il avait beau lutter contre elles de toutes ses forces, elles étaient beaucoup plus tenaces que lui, et des perles éblouissantes roulaient à présent sur sa joue, les dévalaient à toute vitesse. Blaine resta sans voix devant ce spectacle qui lui perçait le cœur, ne sachant pas quel était son rôle dans tout ça…

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… Chaque fois que j'y pense, je ne peux pas…

- Je ne veux pas que tu ne te retiennes et que tu gardes tout ça pour toi. J'ai dit vouloir que tu sois mon secret, mais je ne veux pas que tu en ais pour moi.

Kurt n'avait pas eu le temps de voir venir quoi que ce soit. Les lèvres de Blaine étaient venues se poser sur les siennes sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Pendant quelques secondes, les larmes avaient cessé de dévaler ses joues, mais très rapidement, elles avaient repris leur course folle. Ces larmes n'étaient plus seulement des preuves de sa tristesse sans limite, elles étaient aussi la réjouissance d'un nouveau départ. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait toujours pu imaginer, il avait finis par trouver une personne qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était… du moins il le pensait. Blaine l'aimait, non ? Sinon pourquoi ce baiser ? Pourquoi ce baiser qui l'avait transporté dans un tout autre monde, comme si le contact de ses lèvres avait suffit à faire disparaître tout ce qui les entourait ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, et il se demandait même si son cœur n'allait pas exploser dans sa poitrine. Toutes ces émotions, ces sentiments… la douceur inattendue des lèvres de Blaine… le rythme endiablé de son cœur… tout se mélangeait en lui comme une véritable tornade. Blaine devenait jour après jour la tornade qui faisait disparaître de sa vie les mauvais souvenirs et qui promettait un lendemain bien meilleur…

* * *

><p>Et un autre chapitre de Nightfall qui se termine. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé... car j'ai adoré l'écrire. Laissez vos impressions. Une dernière chose: si vous relisez le prologue, vous verrez que je parle d'une trace laissée par la cire. C'est à ce moment précis, ce souvenir précis auquel pense Blaine lorsqu'il revient des années après dans ce lieu si familier ! La cire n'a plus de secret pour vous !<p>

On se retrouve pour les prochaine aventures de Blaine et Kurt... merci de me lire, merci encore.

Flore.


	6. NOUVEAUTÉ NIGHTFALL

Bonjour, bonjour.

Ca fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas publié ici… certains n'ont pas manqué de me rappeler à l'ordre et je vous remercie pour cela ! Peut être que vous me lisez encore… Peut être que vous avez passé votre chemin… Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis en ce moment même en train de ré-écrire Nightfall sous une forme complètement différente… Il s'agit du journal de Blaine.

Pour pouvoir peut être un jour imprimer mon histoire, j'ai décidé de renommer mes personnages. Blaine devient donc Gabriel, et Kurt, Eliott.

J'avance à mon rythme, étant en ce moment très occupée par mes études. Cependant, je vous promets de terminer cette histoire qui me tient particulièrement à cœur et de la publier pour que vous puissiez la lire.

Au plaisir, Flore.


End file.
